Exposure apparatuses are commonly used to transfer images from a reticle onto a semiconductor wafer during semiconductor processing. A typical exposure apparatus includes an illumination source, a reticle stage assembly that retains a reticle, a lens assembly and a wafer stage assembly that retains a semiconductor wafer. Typically, the wafer stage assembly includes a wafer stage base, a wafer stage that retains the wafer, and a wafer stage mover assembly that precisely positions the wafer stage and the wafer. Somewhat similarly, the reticle stage assembly includes a reticle stage base, a reticle stage that retains the reticle, and a reticle stage mover assembly that precisely positions the reticle stage and the reticle. The size of the images and the features within the images transferred onto the wafer from the reticle are extremely small. Accordingly, the precise relative positioning of the wafer and the reticle is critical to the manufacturing of high density, semiconductor wafers.
Unfortunately, the stage mover assemblies generate heat that can influence the other components of the exposure apparatus. Conventionally, the stage mover assemblies are cooled by forcing a coolant around the movers of the stage mover assembly. However, existing coolant systems do not adequately or efficiently cool the movers of the stage mover assembly. This can reduce the accuracy of positioning of the wafer relative to the reticle, and degrade the accuracy of the exposure apparatus.